kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Claude Yui
Claude Yui is an AA magician and the current Priest of Death in Rindhallow. He is Airi Yui's older brother, and they appear to have a close relationship. It is revealed in Season 2 that he is the 2nd-ranked magician on Planet Willarv. He has a reputation for not taking his job very seriously, which frustrates some of the other priests, especially Laila Hemawati. Appearance Claude appears as a young man with long, purple hair and purple eyes, similar to his sister Airi. He also wears glasses. When outdoors, he is usually shown wearing a fluffy green cape over a long, darker green jacket, with a matching fluffy green bucket hat. Claude-Yui-introduction.png|introducing himself to Leez Claude-Yui-prophecy-for-Priest-of-Earth.png|some of his fortune-telling cards 2-96 Claude lounges as Siera works.png|avoiding his priest job 2-97 Prison of Silence.png|inside the Prison of Silence 2-101 Claude.png|thinks Yuta will return Personality He is the person with the least work for someone of his rank. Compared to Rindhallow's Priest of Darkness, Laila Hemawati, he is someone with too much free time. He often leaves his priest duties to priest candidates to go traveling, which really makes Laila mad. It would not be a problem if they could simply replace him with a priest candidate when he goes traveling; however, his magic ranking is overwhelming among triple-deaths, so he gets to remain a priest. He has a serious case of brother complex and keeps an exchange diary with his sister Airi. Each sibling possesses his or her own diary. Separate transmission equipment is not needed; instead, each diary simply sends information to the other when a page is filled up with a certain number of characters. It is an expensive but useful item. The information vanishes after a period of time, which is rather inconvenient. Skills and Abilities At the beginning of the story, he is one of the four existing AA-ranked magicians. Because of the nature of death magic, no matter how talented one is, many cannot adapt. However, it is no exaggeration to say that Claude was born for death magic, and can use it freely. This causes anxiety for people, and makes them reluctant to approach him, especially considering that hoti yama and the Marut spells are the spells most suited for murder. According to Asha Rahiro, a Death spell cast by Claude can be said to be absolute, since he is 2nd-ranked among all magicians, and the only way a hoti yama spell can be undone is to have it cast on the subject again by a magician with equivalent or higher divine affinity than the original caster. He is known to carry around a deck of tarot-like cards for the purpose of fortune-telling. He claims that his predictions are pretty accurate, but Siera Sies, the Priest of Earth, complains that he never predicts anything positive. Plot Season 2 (This section needs to be rewritten in the standard style of this wiki's Plot sections.) It is shown that he know about asha's hunt for people with the name 'kubera'. And he purposely uses hoti yama on leez to show asha leez's lifespan won't last long. Claude wants to know what decision asha will make. And at last Claude realize that Asha still think leez's worth protecting. Even though Laila said that Claude won't sacrifice himself for his people. He took big part in a story which he tried to kill leez so many times and let asha know about it so asha will kill leez instead. it is because he wants laila to be safe. His uses of bhavati yama are very clever. 1. He used it to take control of an airship officer and told leez about the escape pill 2. He used it to take control of the guards when asha escaped from prison and told asha that she can't defeat him because he can just use another body to fight asha. He asked asha to kill leez. The last time He used it was to dream tracking brilith with laila's body. Extra: someone is using bhavati yama on leez and uses the sword of return's transcendental skill and golden knight to fight maruna. But after yuta shown up leez return to her self which means the caster draws back his/her bhavati yama. It is not claude because claude is talking with yuta at the moment and told him someone is going to die if he take no action. (Claude needs to sleep to use bhavati yama) Season 3 When Asha's presence materializes, Brilith goes into a shock and gets trapped in a repeating nightmare involving past events. Claude asks Laila to use dream tracking to make her come back , but she refuses since if she's not extremely careful, it could damage Brilith's mind. Claude worries that Laila's burden will become heavier if Agni's summoned state is too weak, since Laila is Chandra's summoner, the only other god in Willarv . So he uses Bhavati Yama on Laila, and does dream tracking himself on Brilith. The dream tracking takes a serious turn of events. Asha's dream-manifestation attacks Claude with Bhavati Indra, seriously damaging his mind, while Brilith awakens her memories of her past lives and regains consciousness. Claude goes into a state of coma. It is revealed that Claude had a short lifespan, and meets a god (suspected to be Yama at the time) when he was at the brink of death (a month before his lifespan expired) . He asks the god to revive his sister, Airi, who died 5 years earlier, despite her having a long lifespan. After some discussions about Hoti Visnu and how human body and souls work, the god agrees to revive Airi, in exchange for Claude working for the god for the next 200 years (with his lifespan extended that many years). Laila tries dream tracking on Claude and fails multiple times. Finally, she succeeds in tracking down his consciousness and follows him . She meets a figure that appears to be Claude's dream-manifestation of the god that he received oracles from. She then realizes that the god is not just a dream-character, and is also not Yama. (At this point, it becomes obvious to the reader that it was Brahma that Claude met and received oracles from all along.) References es:Claude Yui